This invention relates in general to case loading machines of the type which include a grid assembly and deals more particularly with an improved finger assembly for such a machine.
A machine of the aforedescribed type is generally used to pack articles of uniform size and shape as for example, bottles, cans and the like in cases or containers which may be provided with compartments or cells for holding individual articles. A charge of articles to be loaded is accumulated in a grid frame, which comprises a part of the grid assembly, and discharged through it into a carton or case. Finger assemblies of the type with which the present invention is concerned, and which also comprise a part of the grid assembly, are usually supported below the grid frame and serve to control the gravity fall of the charge as it drops from the frame into a case. Both the grid frame and the various finger assemblies associated with it must be adjustable in both longitudinal and transverse directions to accommodate articles of varying size and to vary packing patterns.
Since the flexible fingers which comprise the finger assemblies may become damaged or broken by being repeatedly struck by falling charges and cases moving into and out of loading position, it is desirable that these flexible fingers be readily replaceable to minimize machine down time when damage or breakage does occur. Heretofore various finger assemblies have been provided wherein individual fingers may be released and removed from assembly from a position above the grid frame. However, the arrangement of the grid frame in some case loading machines is such that access to the finger assemblies from above may be difficult. Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved finger assembly for adjustable mounting on a case loader and which facilitates removal of an individual finger or group of fingers comprising an assembly from a position below the assembly.